Loser Like Me
Für die Version von Artie, Blaine, Sam und Tina aus der Episode New Directions siehe Loser Like Me (Staffel Fünf) Loser Like Me ist ein Song aus der sechzehnten Episode der zweiten Staffel, Unsere eigenen Songs, und wird von Brittany, Finn, Mercedes, Rachel und Santana mit den New Directions gesungen. Der Titel des Songs ist eine Zusammenstellung aus Wörtern, die die New Directions während einer Brainstorm-Stunde sagten, in der sie darüber sprachen, welche schlechten Dinge Sue ihnen in letzter Zeit angetan hat und wie sie das fühlen ließ. Dabei kommt unter anderm auf, dass sie Mercedes mit Zweigen beworfen hat, Schmutz in Brittanys und Santanas Spinde getan hat und gefragt hat, Tinas Namen in "Tina Cohen-Loser" zu ändern, indem sie sich als sie ausgegeben hat. Im Song geht es darum, wie die New Directions tyrannisiert und wie Aussätzige behandelt werden und wie sie diese Erfahrungen nutzen, um sich über die Anderen zu erheben. Der Auftritt endet damit, dass sie Becher voll rotem Konfetti ins Publikum werfen, als Parodie darauf, wie sie normalerweise geslushied werden. Der Song ist eine Eigenkomposition von Glee. Charts Lyrics Rachel: Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero (Santana: Huh) But hey! Rachel mit New Directions: Everyone you wanna be, Probably started off like me Rachel: You may say that I'm a freak show, (Santana: '''I don't care) But, hey! '''Rachel mit New Directions: Give it just a little time, I bet you're gonna change your mind Rachel: All of the dirt you've been throwing my way It ain't so hard to take Finn und Rachel: That's right Rachel mit New Directions: 'Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name Rachel: And I'll just look away Finn und Rachel: That's right Rachel mit New Directions (Finn und Rachel): Just go ahead and hate on me And run your mouth (So everyone can hear) Hit me with the worst you've got, And knock me down (Baby, I don't care) Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, Finn und Rachel mit New Directions: You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me, A loser like me. Finn: Push me up against the locker Finn mit New Directions: And, hey, all I do is shake it off I'll get you back when I'm your boss Finn: I'm not thinking 'bout you haters Finn mit New Directions: 'Cause, hey, I could be a superstar. I'll see you when you wash my car. Rachel mit New Directions: All of the dirt you've been throwing my way, Rachel: It ain't so hard to take. Finn und Rachel: That's right. Rachel mit New Directions: Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name. Rachel: And I'll just look away. Finn und Rachel: That's right. Rachel mit New Directions (Finn und Rachel): Just go ahead and hate on me And run your mouth (So everyone can hear) Hit me with the worst you've got, And knock me down (Baby, I don't care) Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, Finn und Rachel mit New Directions: You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me, A loser like me. Rachel: A loser like me. Brittany und Santana mit New Directions: Hey, you, over there, Keep the "L" up up in the air Hey, you, over there, Keep the "L" up 'cause I don't care You can throw your sticks, And you can throw your stones Like a rocket just watch me go, yeah L-O-S-E-R, I can only be who I are! Rachel (New Directions): (Yeah!) Just go ahead and hate on me And run your mouth Finn und Rachel: So everyone can hear Rachel mit New Directions (Finn und Rachel): Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down (Baby, I don't care) Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, Finn und Rachel mit New Directions: You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me, Rachel mit New Directions (Mercedes mit Finn und Rachel): Just (Mercedes: Yeah!) go ahead, and hate on me And run your mouth (So everyone can hear) Hit me with the worst you've got, And knock me down (Finn and Rachel: Baby, I don't care) Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, (Mercedes: Oh!) You wanna be (Mercedes: Be!) Finn und Rachel mit New Directions: You wanna be A loser like me, Rachel: A loser like me, Rachel mit New Directions: A loser like me, Rachel: A loser like me, Rachel mit New Directions: A loser like me. Trivia *Der Song wurde von Adam Anders, Peer Åström, Savan Kotecha, Max Martin und Shellback geschrieben. *Auf der Glee Live Tour sangen Blaine und Kurt bei dem Song mit, obwohl sie zu dem Zeitpunkt gar nicht bei den New Directions waren. **Ebenso auf der Live-Tour kann man hören, wie Brittany und Santana mit Rachel den Anfang des Songs singen. Des Weiteren haben sie mehr Zeilen als in der Episode. *''Loser Like Me'' wurde in zwei Kategorien für die Nominierungen bei den Grammys eingereicht. *In einem frühen Entwurf des Skripts von Unsere eigenen Songs haben Quinn und Rachel diesen Song geschrieben. Fehler *Als Mike den Wagen mit den Bechern auf die Bühne schiebt liegt einer der Becher. Ein paar Sekunden später steht er wieder. Videos thumb|center|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce Kategorie:Regionals Kategorie:Artikel des Monats